Forbidden Factions
by tillylove
Summary: What would have happened if Beatrice and Tobias had met each other in Abnegation? Would they still have found themselves together? Alternating POV story inspired by the quote "I realize that if we had both chosen differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing, in gray clothes instead of black ones." Tris, Divergent, pg 338. Enjoy!
1. Tobias Eaton

**Hey everyone! Divergent is probably my favourite book of all time and after recently re-reading the trilogy and watching the movie, I had the urge to write something about it. Although the ending to Allegiant left me close to tears (I probably would have cried, if someone hadn't spoiled it for me on the internet beforehand!), I respected the way Veronica rounded off the books. But, that doesn't mean that I can't dream of a happier alternative! So, this story has got a simple plot; basically, it's what might have happened if Beatrice had met Tobias before his transfer to Dauntless (when they both lived in Abnegation). The story is set when Beatrice is 14, and Tobias is 16, with only a week or so before his choosing ceremony. So, enjoy…**

* * *

**Forbidden Factions **

**Beatrice's POV**

All my life, I've lived in a world thriving by a system known as the 'Factions'. Our leaders devised a solution to the devastation in our lives by dividing our community, based on characteristics and basic instincts. Those who blamed ignorance belonged to Erudite, the knowledgeable. Those who blamed selfishness belonged to Abnegation, the selfless. Those who blamed lies and deceit belonged to Candor, the honest. Those who blamed cowardice belonged to Dauntless, the brave. And those who blamed violence belonged to Amity, the kind. These five factions helped to prevent the collision of disagreeable characters, and henceforth, delivered peace to our world.

I was raised in Abnegation, enforced upon a strict routine of selfless acts and a lack of self indulgence. My family followed the rules to a tee, not stepping a foot out of line. My brother, Caleb was able to inherit their good nature with ease, whereas I found their customs difficult to bear; I could never understand why I, out of everyone around me, should feel responsible for helping an elderly woman back to her feet more than most. Or why I, out of everyone around me, should immediately offer my seat to someone who would quite happily refer to me as a 'Stiff' behind my back. I tried more than most to fit in with what seemed so natural to my family and friends, but the fact that I even had to think about it always indicated that I wasn't truly selfless through and through.

Soon, our teachers are going to have the "talk" with our year. They'll explain the importance of the faction system, and assure us that their respect for us will never falter, regardless of our choice. We've got another two years before our own choosing ceremony will commence, but it is now, at the age of 14, that our real preparation begins. Although no one can _fully_ prepare someone for the aptitude test, as it could affect our results, our studies on the individual factions and the consequences of our choices will begin.

"I don't see why we need to learn so much about the factions," I say to my brother at the breakfast table "The test will show us what the most suitable option is, won't it?"

He straightens, spreading a thin layer of butter over his toast "I don't know about you, but I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into. Especially since our choices are going to define the rest of lives…"

I shrug "Yeah, but-"

At that, my father walks in. His rough hands skim the back of Caleb's chair, and he offers us both a warm smile "Good morning. Discussing the factions, I take it?"

I've never been scared of my parents; they're gentle, loving people. But I've always been wary of conversation. The Abnegation deems it inappropriate for those under the age of 16 to talk openly with their elders, unless confronted beforehand.

Caleb catches my eye, and nods approvingly. I smile, thankful that he can read my thoughts so easily, but also ashamed that he realizes my difficultly in understanding our family's system "Yes. Me and Caleb were just talking about our studies in school."

"Ah, yes… It's about that time for you, isn't it?"

The question is rhetorical, but I nod curtly regardless.

He takes his own place at the table and spreads his fingers "Take note of what your teachers are saying, Beatrice. I want you and your brother to be fully aware of all there is to offer."

I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smile; my father acts like the choice is ours, but I really know that if either of us were to transfer, it would hit him harder than he lets on.

Caleb clears his throat "Father?" Of course, we can't open a new subject without permission.

"Yes, son"

"Beatrice was curious-" He stops himself; the Abnegation are not curious people "Beatrice was _unsure _of the practicality of our studies. I was finding it difficult to explain the importance to her…"

I bite the inside of my cheek. How can he put is so appropriately? If I were to ask my father about the "practicality of our studies", it would come out as brash or ignorant.

He considers the question and turns to face me "Your choosing ceremony is not for another two years, is that so?"

I glance at Caleb for support, but his eyes are glued on my father's unfaltering expression. "Yes, that's correct."

"It seems like a long time away, doesn't it?" He smiles.

I feel like I've spoken too much already, so I simply nod in response.

"Trust me, Beatrice. It will come quicker than you think." He takes a slow spoonful of porridge; grey and unappealing as always "These studies will help build your confidence and knowledge of the faction system. Without them, they'd be throwing you blindly into the world, expecting you to be primed for the struggles of adulthood without the right preparation. Do you understand?"

Of course I understand, I just don't _want _to study the same thing repeatedly for the short remainder of my school life. When we're discussing other factions, I feel lost, like they're talking a foreign language. And when they're discussing the Abnegation, I realize how far off I am from the selfless image they plant in our minds.

"Besides, I'm sure your school work will involve other subjects still. You'll have a lesson focussed on the faction system about twice a week, no more than that, I'm sure."

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I'd failed to notice my mother's presence beside me "Just think of those who are taking the test in a week so," She brushes a hand over my hair soothingly; that's about as close to affection as we're allowed in Abnegation "They'll be more nervous than anything at the moment. It's a scary thing; choosing your faction."

I take a small sip of water and wipe my palms on the grey denim tickling my legs.

"May I be excused?" Caleb chips in, ready to push his chair away from the table.

My father goes to nod, but decides against it and raises a hand "Just sit down a minute, son."

Just like that, he's back in his chair in an instant. It's funny how natural obedience and selflessness is to my brother, perhaps he stole my end of the share.

"You know Marcus Eaton, don't you?" He seems to be speaking to both of us, so I stop rubbing the crumbs between my fingers and sit up straight "He's a dear friend of mine, and a very important man as well. I'm sure you've heard me talk of him before…"

I have. Marcus Eaton is the leader of Abnegation, and as Abnegation is the governing faction as well, he's basically in charge of the entire population of our community.

"Well, his son, Tobias is choosing his faction soon. I think it would be good of you to stop by their house and wish him luck."

The choosing ceremony isn't for another 10 days, but my father says it's best not to discuss it when the date is too close, or it could alter someone's view on the system. So, I understand why he's asking us so early on; they'll be taking their aptitude next week, after all.

Caleb glances at me with what seems like a brief uncertainty, but shakes it off in a second and smiles "When should we go?"

"How about this afternoon?" My mother stands up to clear the empty plates scattered amongst the table, placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder shortly before turning to the sink.

I get up to leave with my brother "Thank you for breakfast." I mutter as the door closes behind us.

Wait, did they even make breakfast? No, Caleb had prepared toast for himself, and my father porridge, but I hadn't eaten a thing. It just goes to show how little I was focussing. Is that a selfish act?

"Tobias Eaton… He gives me the creeps." Caleb groans.

I scrunch my nose "Why? What's he ever done to you?"

As far as I know, Tobias Eaton is a disciplined, well mannered member of Abnegation. But then again, I haven't spoken a word to him since the day I first saw him at his mother's funeral. He was just a sunken little boy riddled with grief back then; I wonder what became of him.

"Nothing, he just-" He stops himself, runs a hand over his face and sighs "He just seems so sad, is all."

I shrug absentmindedly "Everyone has the right to be sad."

The silence hangs in the air for a moment, thick and unnerving.

"Well," Caleb coughs onto the back of his hand "I'll meet you in the hallway at 6?"

He doesn't wait for my response, just walks away without another word.

* * *

The sky's brilliant blue has been diluted to a murky, purplish slate, but it's still light enough to go outside. I debate over whether or not I should take a jacket, and end up tying a grey Abnegation cardigan around my waist before heading downstairs.

Of course, Caleb is already waiting patiently "Ready?" His dark eye brows shoot upwards at the question.

I nod.

The Eaton household is opposite the road, a few houses to the left. And although the Abnegation are strong believers of equality, I can't help but think that the building seems slightly grander than the ones nearby, with a grey brick chimney ascending from the centre of the roof, as opposed to the thin, metal tube rising meekly from our own, and a carefully laid out fence surrounding the house.

"Now, remember Beatrice…" Caleb sighs "Mr Eaton is a very important man; I'd hate for you to-"

I laugh lightly "I'm not going to cramp your style, Caleb! I'll be on my best behaviour."

The creases in his forehead ease, but the anxiousness in his wavering eyes remains. He shifts his gaze slowly to the door and knocks gently, a steady, rhythmic noise that sounds like he's practised it all day long in order to perform it perfectly. I don't understand why he's so nervous though; we've spoken to Marcus before.

After a moment, the door creaks open hesitantly, after the shifting of several locks. I raise my eyebrows at Caleb; he sure is wary with security.

"Hello?" A boy, or more like a young man appears in the doorway, his dark hair buzzed in the traditional Abnegation style, and his narrow eyes a deep blue. His body is hunched over, but I believe that if he stood up straight, he'd be fairly tall.

I'm sure that Caleb is relieved that Marcus didn't open the door, but perhaps a little deflated still. Even so, he smiles "Uh, good evening."

The boy clears his throat "If you're looking for my father, I'm afraid he's in his study-"

I speak up "Actually, we're looking for you. Well, that is if you're Tobias..."

He turns to face me. His heavy eyebrows pinch together like it's the first time he's seen my face, though I'm sure we've passed one another in the corridors before. Besides, I swear our eyes met briefly at his mother's funeral.

I feel my face turn hot "I-It's Beatrice… Beatrice Prior." I offer my hand.

He takes it and replies gruffly "I know."

Our hands stay touching for just a second too long, and Caleb coughs, causing us to spring apart "We've come to wish you good luck in your choice tomorrow."

I'm staring at my feet, but I can still feel his gaze on me, boring into my skull. I risk a glance, and he's back facing Caleb. I'm not sure if I should be relieved, or disappointed.

"Oh, well. Thank you for stopping by." His eyes settle on mine once again "See you around, Beatrice."

For some reason, I blush and say the first thing that pops into my mind "I'd like that."

His lips twitch into a slight smile, and I realize just how attractive he is. Perhaps my bashfulness boosted his confidence, because he's now standing straighter.

Caleb's hand finds my elbow, and pulls me gently away, breaking our gaze "Goodnight, Tobias." He says pleasantly, in that sickly sweet Abnegation tone of his.

We turn away, and I exhale a shaky breath, not quite aware that I'd been holding it in.

"Don't even think about it, Beatrice." For once, my brother voice is hard and cold.

"What?"

He turns around sharply "He's sixteen; you're still just a child. Leave it at that."

I can feel the heat creeping up around my neck "What are you-"

"I _mean _it, Beatrice!" His fingers wraps around my wrist, but not in a threatening way, more like a pleading manner "I'm your brother, and I'm asking you to see sense."

Once we reach our house, I pull away and slip through the door, my cheeks burning. What was he suggesting? That I _like _Tobias Eaton? We hardly exchanged two words! But even so, I feel a bubble in my stomach at the memory of our hands touching. No… That's no way for the Abnegation to think. I dismiss the inappropriate thoughts riddling my mind and go to bed.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I watch them leave down the steps and around the corner from the safety of my bedroom window, taking care not to draw attention to the flicker of the curtains. My hands tremble slightly as I draw them closed once again.

"Beatrice Prior…" I try the words out softly "Hmm."

She was nothing special; her chest was flat, her hair a dull shade of blonde, pulled into a tight Abnegation bun behind her head. Her hips, not quite developed yet, hardly protruded from below her waist, and her figure seemed to carry down from her neck to her feet in practically a straight line. No, I could have brushed past her in the street, or shared seats with her on the bus, and never remember her face the next day.

But, there was something… She had a certain air about her, a slight defiance in the way she stood, arms folded firmly over her chest and her head somewhat bowed. Stray hairs clung to the subtle curve of her jaw line, and her cheeks flushed when our eyes met. Where _have_ I seen those large, inquisitive eyes before? There was a brief moment of recognition, as if I could remember that face for just an instance. But it was gone before I could make sense of the thoughts racing through my mind. Her hand had touched mine, for only a second, but I could feel the nervous energy radiating from the warmth of her skin, clammy with perspiration.

I can feel a small smile playing on my lips at the memory of her crimson embarrassment. What had I said to make her blush like that? Wait. That's a selfish thought; to assume that I was the cause of her sudden bashfulness… But still, it's a reasonable assumption. Have I ever made a girl blush before? I know I shouldn't be worried about that sort of thing, but deep in the back of mind, the thought makes me giddy. It's not like she was even particularly pretty! No, it was more than that. She didn't need a tight waist or full lips to get my attention. I liked the curve of her long nose, and the attentiveness of her pale eyes. She got into my head immediately, and I'm afraid it will take a while to get her out.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I'd like to continue this, but I don't really see the need if no one is interested… So, if you want to see more, please review! I'll start writing new chapters if anyone takes the time to share their opinion. Thank you for reading!  
P.S I know that I've wrote "smut" before, but considering their ages, there won't be any sexual scenes, at least not for a while. **


	2. Staggeringly Beautiful

**Hello again! Here's the second chapter to my new Fanfiction… I'm really enjoying writing this, probably because I love the characters so much! But it's also because a few of you have already taken the time to review, and I am more than grateful. Thank you so much, your words mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well…**

* * *

**Forbidden Factions**

**Beatrice's POV**

I'm awake even before the sunlight begins to filter through the trees, or the birds start to sing their usual morning song. My eyes feel swollen and tired, as if they've been open wide all night, just staring up at the ceiling. Perhaps they have.

Of course, _he's _the first thing that springs to my mind. Who am I kidding? He's been in their ever since I first clapped eyes on him last night. With though hypnotic, blue orbs and that hooked nose; he got to me immediately.

"Beatrice?" My mother's voice is soft and uncertain, as it always is when she first speaks to me in the morning behind the closed door, afraid of awakening me from a deep slumber.

I wish that I could tell her that I'm already wide awake, and have been for hours, all because of… a boy. My cheeks flush at the very thought of confiding in my mother, well in _that _way at least!

I put on a slurred voice "Coming!"

A quick glance in the mirror tells me that my appearance is practically screaming the truth: My hair frames my face perfectly, with hardly any stray hairs compared to my normal 'bed head' and my eyes are heavy with bags that indicate a lack of sleep. It looks like I've just been sat awake in my bed all night, which is partly true.

I ruffle my hair slightly to make it seem like I've been tossing and turning, and slap at handful of cool water into my face to ease the puffiness around my eyes.

In school today, I wonder if I'll see him. I can't quite recall him being on the bus journey before, and being that he's 2 years older than me he's certainly not in any of my classes. I could ask around and find out which locker is his, and then just wait. Or, maybe I could-

_What am I saying? What is it about this boy? We hardly even spoke to each other… Get a grip, Beatrice! _

There's another knock on the door, but this time the voice that follows is low and sombre "Beatrice, can we talk?"

It's Caleb. I'll be honest, I still feel quite reluctant to talk to him. He saw straight through me yesterday, he'd spotted the way I was looking at Tobias! He knows…

But still, he's my brother and he wants to talk.

"Come in." I say weakly.

The door swings open gradually, and he steps inside. The awkward silence that follows confirms my worst fears: he's still concerned about last night.

"You do understand what I was saying, don't you? I mean, yesterday. You get why I had to be so stern with you?" He dares to come a little closer, resting a hand on the foot of my bed.

I grit my teeth; I hate it when Caleb chastises me. I feel so young and immature, like he's scolding a little girl for sneaking cookies from the jar.

"Yes, I do."

He bows his head and sniffs indignantly "Tobias Eaton, he- You just don't want to get involved with someone like that, OK?"

I shrug, not quite sure what he's implying "There's nothing going on, Caleb. I'm just trying my best to fit in with the Abnegation!" I swallow and look down at my thumbs "When I'm being distant with people, you say that I'm being impolite. But when I'm being kind to people, you say that I'm trying to… You know."

I glance at his face to spot the reaction, but besides a rush of colour to his cheeks, he remains neutral, with his arms hanging firmly by his sides.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." He looks around the room uncomfortably "I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

Part of me feels warm with a sudden surge of gratitude, but the greater half feels deeply offended by his lack of faith in me. But of course, I conceal my anger by balling my fists and forcing a smile.

He returns it gladly "You better get dressed, we'll be late."

And just like that, my 'big brother lecture' comes to a close. I just hope to God that he doesn't drag it up again, because I'm not quite sure how long I keep the charade up.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I run a hand over the calendar stashed under my mattress; only 9 days to go until the choosing ceremony now. The crosses indicating the passing of another day lead all the way up to Tuesday, the day I met Beatrice.

It's been around 12 hours since we spoke for the first time, and I _still _can't seem to shift those dazzling, bright eyes out of my mind. She's nothing like the girls I usually take to; she's thin and meek with nothing in particular to draw your attention, but she's unique in her own way.

But enough about her, I wasn't supposed to be thinking about _her_. Tonight, I'll mark off today: Wednesday. And tomorrow, will be Thursday, then Friday, then Saturday and so on so forth. The labels for each individual day mean nothing to me, just the time they hold.

"Just 9 more days…" I mutter under my breath, stuffing a school book into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

I can't ignore the trembling in my fingers as I descend the stairs; my whole body is shaking uncontrollably. But at the same time, I'm not surprised. I've been acting like this a lot recently; it's as if I'm responding to my father's probable rage next week already. But at least he won't be able to hurt me, not when I'm gone. Not when I'm running free with the Dauntless.

I've already decided that they're the best option for me. I'm not kind enough for Amity; I wouldn't be able to stomach the constant laughter and forceful happiness. I can't stand the thought of having to reveal my deepest, darkest secrets, so Candor is also a no go. And I'm smart, but nothing special, so certainly not good enough to pass Erudite initiation.

The Dauntless always seemed like free spirits to me, and although I can't quite picture myself leaping off trains and punching people in the face, freedom is something that I've been craving for a long, long time.

"Tobias?" That voice sends a shudder down my spine, fills me with the deepest dread imaginable and freezes me on the spot.

I can feel his presence behind me, his shadow, greatly exaggerated in the light looms over my head, like he's ready to pounce.

I inhale and exhale, just like my mother once told me to do.

_It will help, trust me. _Her words speak to me soothingly in the back of my head, and I relax "Yes, father?"

He lays a solid hand onto my shoulder, and I turn to face him.

I dig my fingernails into my palms; he looks particularly menacing today. The shadow of a pre-shaved beard darkens his jaw, and his watery eyes are narrowed in a sceptical manner.

"Who were you talking to last night?"

_Beatrice Prior. _Her name is caught in my throat, but something tells me that it would be best to keep that to myself. No, I can't lie to him, he's sure to find out the truth. What's the issue, anyway? We talked for all of 2 minutes, and her brother was right there!

I force my eyes onto his "Beatrice and Caleb Prior, sir. They came to wish me good luck with the ceremony next week…"

For a brief moment, I'm scared that he's seen right through my act. His jaw tightens, and his fists clench momentarily by his sides. But then his expression softens, and he smiles thinly "Ah, Andrew's kids! How kind."

I'm dismissed, and before I can say something to set him off, I scurry out through the door, without even remembering to take my lunch.

* * *

**Beatrice's POV**

I leave the house before anyone else. Usually, me and Caleb walk to the bus stop together, but this morning, I feel like it would be best if I gave him some space.

The air is pleasantly warm, soothing the goose bumps on my arms, as I cross the road. On the other side, I'm greeted by Susan and Robert Black.

"Good morning, Beatrice!" She smiles.

Susan is about the closest thing I have to a friend in Abnegation; we've been neighbours for as long as I can remember. Almost every day we'll exchange pleasantries and often walk to or from school together, but I've never felt like I could confide in her properly…

"Good morning. Isn't your father driving you this morning?" Mr Black works around the city, always seen in his car. He'll usually offer me and Caleb a ride to school, which we always turn down, being the wholesome Abnegation we are.

"He had to work early this morning, so we're taking the bus." Robert says.

Side by side, the resemblance between the two siblings is striking. Susan's blonde hair is pinned back precisely, matching almost identically in shade with her brother's, and their pale eyes take the same shape. The sad thing is, with us both having blonde hair and blue eyes, we also come across as twins in our Abnegation grey. So maybe it isn't their relation that links them together, it's just the dull, repetitive appearance as seen in our faction.

"Where's Caleb this morning?" Susan asks, her face lighting up at the thought of my brother.

Me and Robert exchange a knowing look; for years, we've watched the relationship between Caleb and Susan evolve. The flirtatious grins, the longing stares… We've seen it all.

I sigh "I went ahead; he wasn't quite ready."

Her smile fades, and she looks down at her feet disappointedly "Oh, well."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." I offer her a shred of hope, though it's likely that Caleb will trail behind today, as he always does when he needs time to think.

She nods curtly, and we head towards the bus stop together.

Just then, I hear a familiar voice "Beatrice Prior."

It's already especially low for his age and etched with a distant confidence, as well as caution.

I turn to face him, my heart in my mouth and force my lips to move "Tobias Eaton."

Susan's eyes are burning into my skull from behind; she's probably wondering what on earth I'm doing talking to someone like _him_. But right now, I couldn't care less.

"I saw you leave your house, and thought that I'd-"

"Stop and say hello?" I smirk "Or just say my name like some creepy stalker?"

He raises his hands slightly and grins "Oh, sorry! I didn't take you for the paranoid type."

I wish that I could just teleport us both to another dimension, one where I didn't have Susan and Robert observing us like a pair of suspicious parents in the background. I've always kept my distance when it comes to boys, but this one feels different… So different.

He glances over my shoulder and blushes "I-I didn't know we had an audience…"

I know that his slick confidence has been dwindled to bashfulness now, and that our conversation will never continue the way it was with them watching.

"Are you taking the bus to school?" I ignore their accusing glare.

He laughs shortly "I haven't taken the bus since I was 8 years old!"

My face contorts "I've never seen Marcus drive you?"

At the mention of his father's name, he recoils and turns pasty "I walk."

Robert scoffs "That's quite a trek…"

I can sense the tension in the air, and Tobias' lip curls "I _like _to walk." His one eyebrow raised, he adds "Problem?"

A jolt of energy rushes through me; I've never seen an argument in person, which isn't surprising considering the faction I'm in.

But, to my dismal, Robert's face turns scarlet and he steps back, defeated "N-No, sorry."

Always so courteous, never any fun.

_No. My faction is kind and respectful. We don't have time for fighting, but that doesn't make us dull._

I shake off my selfish thoughts and smile "Mind if I join you?"

The question had formed on my tongue before I'd had time to consider how stupid it would sound.

Thankfully though, his lips part slightly in what seems like a look of relief to me, and he nods "Sure."

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

We walk side by side, our hands almost touching, with the morning breeze whistling through our hair. Well, her hair at least… Mine is buzzed so close to my skull that it would hardly shift throughout a storm.

I sneak a glance at her face, which looks surprisingly content as she goes on. Her eyes are glistening just how I remember them, but appear somewhat tired with subtle bags beneath them.

"You look exhausted." I say.

_Damn. You don't just tell a girl that she looks exhausted! What an idiot… _

Luckily, she takes little offence and laughs it off "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night."

I wonder why.

For the remainder of our journey, I can't seem to peel my eyes away. When her face is turned in the other direction, I risk another look, and always find myself marvelling over something new. Her knobbly knuckles and thin legs, her childish, but somewhat cute figure, her wispy, blonde hair that falls across her face and over her shoulders, her long neck and curved nose… And those _eyes._

"What?" She catches me in the act.

My face burns with shame and embarrassment rolled into one "N-Nothing… Sorry."

Her eyes narrow, searching my face for something. A twitch? A moment of a weakness? I sign of my deceit? Thank God we're not in Candor, is all I can think.

Finally, she bites her lip and smiles "You're weird."

It would strike me as an insult if it had came from anyone else, but with her, I take it not as a slur, or a compliment either. It's just a general observation. I'm not sure how she feels about my 'weirdness', but it doesn't seem to sway her.

"OK." Is all I can muster.

She laughs lightly "Well, we're here…"

That is true. I'd been too fixated on her face to realize that we'd actually reached the front steps of our school. "Oh, yeah."

"Thanks for the talk, Tobias." She grins as she turns to leave "It certainly was thrilling!"

I chuckle and run a hand over my face; that could have gone _so _much better.

As she camouflages into a large group of Abnegation bodies, she turns to face me once more and smiles. Her eyes are alight with a sudden joy that I hadn't noticed before, and my stomach churns. She is petite and easily unnoticeable to those who don't know her. But I do, and I notice her. She is Beatrice Prior, and she is not pretty. She is staggeringly beautiful.

* * *

**Squee! I love talking as Tobias when he's thinking of Beatrice… It's so cute! You may have noticed that Tobias is not as stern, and should we say 'grumpy' as he is in the books, but that's not because I'm rubbish at writing him, it's because he's obviously still in Abnegation, so he hasn't got that Dauntless stubbornness about him yet. But don't worry, it will come in time… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please review for more chapters…**


End file.
